Te veré más tarde
by nightlyblue
Summary: GhiraLink Pre-Skyward Sword. Los caballeros se encuentran a escondidas antes del inicio de la guerra.


**The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo las palabras que acomodé aquí y las lágrimas que invertí en esto.**

No hubo mucha charla ese día. Las noticias se habían esparcido rápidamente entre los dos pueblos. La tensión de la guerra iba rodeándolo todo, desde los castillos hasta los bosques fronterizos, hasta el pequeño y escondido claro donde los amantes se encontraban.

La mirada de Ghirahim era seria, funesta. En todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, apenas si se habían visto las caras. Finalmente, el demonio pareció llegar a un momento de claridad, levantó los ojos y sostuvo firmemente la mano del hyliano.

—Tú me conoces. Nos conocemos como caballeros… Siempre me he mantenido leal a mi Señor… —suspiró pesadamente. Link temía las palabras que venían a continuación, inhaló profundamente como preparando su corazón—. Pero no pienso pelear contra ti.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, algo esperanzado. Ghirahim llevó la mano de Link a su mejilla, luego a sus labios.

—Iré con Demise, trataré de que entre en razón, si no lo consigo… Aunque caiga la deshonra sobre mí y me convierta en traidor, volveré a ti.

Se acercaron para juntar sus frentes, acariciarse los rostros. Se besaron largamente, extrañándose ya desde antes de partir.

—Volveré aquí a la media noche para hacerte saber lo sucedido —dicho esto, el albino le dio un pequeño beso al rubio como cerrando el pacto.

—Estaré esperando —Link quiso llevarse a Ghirahim desde ese momento. Olvidarse él también de su deber con Hylia, huir los dos, escapar muy lejos, escapar a las nubes o donde quiera que el conflicto de sus pueblos no pudiera alcanzarlos.

—¡Te veré más tarde! —gritó el demonio ya algunos metros lejos de su amado.

La verdad no era gran sorpresa. En el fondo lo sabía, simplemente había querido hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por evitarlo.

—Señor, he acatado sus órdenes siempre pero temo decirle que esta vez no podré. Me rehuso a participar en esta guerra absurda. Compermiso — Lord Ghirahim hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para marcharse, hastiado ya de la palabrería enfurecida de Demise.

—No lo creo —el albino sintió su cabeza presa de un fuerte dolor. Como si fuera nada, su amo había estirado la mano, atrapado su cráneo entre sus dedos y llevado su cara frente a la suya.

El rey de los demonios hizo un gesto de burla.

—¿Te crees que soy estúpido como los bokoblins? ¿De verdad piensas que no estoy al tanto de lo que haces, que no sé que la razón por la cual quieres desertar es ese estúpido perro de la diosa? —la enorme mano izquierda de Demise se cerró en torno al cuello pálido de su siervo, cumpliendo ahora la función de sujeción, dando oportunidad a la diestra para desplazarse al pecho. En tanto, Ghirahim pataleaba y trataba de deshacer el agarre de su cuello, la desesperación apoderándose de él conforme perdía la respiración.

—Eres el mejor de mis súbditos y el más poderoso. También al que más estimo… Tranquilo. No dejaré que te abandones a ti y a mí, a tu gente. Te purificaré —la manaza negra penetró en el corazón de Ghirahim con un dolor inenarrable, ya que no era un acto físico sino espiritual—. Te daré más poder, te daré más de mí. Te llenaré de mi odio hacia ellos ya que te hace tanta falta para poder pelear, te pondré a mayor altura que la nueva herramienta de Hylia, sólo por el módico precio de tu alma.

El sufrimiento que había empezado en su corazón fue extendiéndose poco a poco, como si fuera hierro fundido invadiendo sus venas, quemándole la cabeza. Sus memorias fueron abandonándolo poco a poco, arrancadas tortuosamente como si le fueran arrancados pedazos de piel. Cerró los ojos, sus lágrimas corrían mientras trataba de concentrarse en la imagen del caballero de ropas verdes, en la forma en que la luz caía sobre su cara justo antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

—Ah, y haré que te olvides de ese pútrido amor tuyo.

—No… No podrás… —alcanzó a decir apenas con un último hilo de voz.

Link sopló en sus manos antes de frotárselas tratando de que no se le entumecieran por el frío. Llevaba ya varias horas esperando. Sabía que debía irse. Sin embargo, se empeñaba en mirar en la dirección por donde había partido su caballero de blanco. "Todavía no", suplicaba el corazón ya bastante más afectado que su cuerpo tembloroso.

Al final, las últimas palabras de Ghirahim como mortal fueron ciertas y a la vez no. Demise efectivamente logró borrar los recuerdos de su amorosa relación con el héroe, a pesar de ello, en su alma seguía grabado su lazo con el caballero de la diosa, condenando al fracaso inconsciente todos sus planes, como una fuerza interna imperceptible que le impedía lastimar al héroe y en cambio buscaba que éste le liberara de su sufrimiento.

**No sé si es tan triste como yo lo imaginé en mi cabeza pero ya me deprimí sola. Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren, pueden dejar un review para hacérmelo saber**

**PD: No he abandonado mi fic largo, sigo revisando y escribiendo cosas al respecto. En caso de que alguien que pasara por aquí quisiera saber, aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no estoy segura xD**


End file.
